Sing, Sweet Recovery Sing
by x.Araeyahn.Princess.x
Summary: Due to a writer's block, I ended up using my name by default. So, anyway, this is my love story with me, Emmett, and...unfortunately, Rosalie...
1. Prologue

_Twilight Disclaimer: Everything of Twilight belongs originally to Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

Bella entered the room, with Edward at her side, her chocolate eyes searching the room for an answer to the tenseness that was clear in the faces and bodies of the two that stood in front of her. She hadn't known the Cullens long, but she knew them well enough, and had been through enough with them to know when something was awry, or about to become just that.

She sat next to Edward on the white couch that filled the center of the Cullens' living room. His ice cold, pale hand reached for hers and held it in a very gentle grip, sure of just how to touch her and hold her now without having had one incident of hurting her. His topaz eyes finally turned to meet her. He heard her heart racing a nervous rhythm and smiled the smile he always gave her when he was worried – but was trying his best not to show it.

Bella looked at Alice, who was standing next to her soul mate, Jasper. The small, gold-eyed woman smiled uneasily at Bella, already knowing the questions she was prepared to ask. "You mother, Bella…" Alice began. Bella's eyebrows slid together in confusion immediately, even though she realized the statement hadn't been completed. "Bella, do you have any siblings," Edward questioned, deciding to simply finish his sister's earlier notion. Bella shook her head and tucked some of her dark brown hair behind her ear, "No, I'm the only one… Why?"

"You have a sister," Alice answered, pausing, as if trying to figure out how to tell her the next bit of information she had to tell her. "And she's coming here, to Forks," Alice finally added.

"But… That can't be. My mom wasn't pregnant…"

"Well, she's not that much younger than you. Only a year, I believe. She'll be here soon."

"Wait… Is something… Bad supposed to happen to her?" Bella asked.

There was silence, and the worried smile Edward had given her before crossed his lips, again, and gave away the answer. Whether he'd intended to or not. She swallowed hard, her eyes meeting Jasper and Alice's now sympathetic expressions.


	2. The Road Afer Discovery

_Twilight Disclaimer: Everything Twilight originally belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Not me._

* * *

><p>I'll start from the beginning, although there isn't very much that's really happened between me moving here to Forks and Emmett and I falling in love…<p>

I hurried to gate 22. This was my gate. My flight to Forks, Washington. My mother, Renee, and her new husband, Phil, were seeing me off. I was seventeen years old and had just met my biological mother for the time I would ever be able to remember.

You see, there was a mix-up at the hospital the day that my mother was giving birth to me. Something went wrong and the nurses had managed to switch the charts and ended up giving me to the completely wrong set of parents. From what Renee had told me, she'd been informed that her baby had died at birth. Meanwhile, I was being given to the parents in the next room.

After about twelve years of living in a house with my so-called "parents," I began to realize how different we really were. They had kids other than me: a little boy that was six years younger than me, a brother that had age over me by two and a half years, and then a little baby girl that was on the way.

What gave away the differences? Everything.

Once I'd begun to dip into the gene pool lesson during science class at school, I'd learned how children get so much from their parents when it came to reproduction. Being in a college preparatory school came in handy.

I was the only brunette in a family of dark reddish hair; somehow a strawberry-blonde mother and her brown-haired mate seemed to only produce said hair color in that house. My hair was also much straighter than their curly locks. I was much paler than they were, and for some reason, I could never catch enough sun to even get a shade darker. Our attitudes and taste in music, clothing, and just about everything else completely differed. There were some instances where we would have common likes and dislikes, but routinely, it was just the opposite.

At fifteen, I'd caught sight of a television show where a man helped people reunite with long lost family members. I grew curious as to whether or not I needed a guy like that to trace who my real parents were. I knew it wasn't a very nice thought to be considering something like that about parents that cared so much for me and paid so much for me to have the best of everything, but I could only stand to be the family's sore thumb for a little while longer, before something in me caused me to snap.

I soon got to researching. Only two years later, and I was able to find out my parents were a man by the name of Charlie Swan and his former wife – who pretty recently had been remarried and was now going by Renee Dwyer. Since my mother lived closer, I'd taken the first opportunity that I could in flying to Florida and working up the nerve to inform her that I was a daughter that she never knew she had and probably had an utterly painful memory from – due to the fact that she had apparently been told that I was dead.

"You could just stay with us," Renee smiled softly at me, her hands folded together under her chin. I smiled in return and shook my head as she hugged me, yet again. I wasn't sure how many times she'd hugged me goodbye. I'd lost count since the time I'd showered and been fully dressed that morning. Renee managed to hug me before I'd even blow-dried my hair out.

Phil gave me a pleasant smile, "I hope you have a good time." Renee finally let me go and wrapped her arms around her husband's waist. She nodded, tucking her reddish-brown hair behind a vanilla ear. I saw a few tears fall down her cheeks, escaping her light brown eyes, "Oh… Amber… I'll miss you." I wiped the tears from her cheek and did my best to ignore the tears that were blurring my vision, but were also refusing to fall. I hugged the both of them one last time and then got a hold on my over-sized duffel bag and then headed into the gate, handing the woman my ticket and proceeding on through onto the plane.

I wasn't sure what to feel. Or what I was feeling. I sat in my seat, staring at the back of the seat in front of me, ready and prepared for my stomach to begin eating at itself like it always did whenever I was subconsciously nervous – which I knew for a fact, I was. Subconsciously because in reality, I was muttering to myself and doing what I could to convince myself that I wasn't as anxious, or as nervous…or as nauseous as I felt that I was. It was a hard job, but what else could I do? With this being only the second flight that I'd taken in my whole life – the first one being to see Renee and Phil, I couldn't have been anymore sure that all the methods that my "other parents" had suggested wouldn't work any better the second time around. Despite the fact that both of my flights had one stop of connection in the midst of each, between pills and drinks and blankets and such, I simply either grew more nervous, more anxious, or more nauseous.

I took a breath and attempted to relax in my seat, closing my eyes. Picturing what I was going to say…to my actual father…


	3. Just Trying To Blend In

_Twilight Disclaimer: Everything Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Not me._

* * *

><p>Upon closing my eyes, it was time to get off and head to my next flight. This one would take me straight to Washington. I couldn't believe flying was so much work. I had to admit that I was beyond thankful that I managed to fall asleep during all my flights. I guess after reaching a certain height, the altitude just made me…sort of pass out. I fetched my bag and then followed suit like I did for my other flights and was soon – finally – on my way to Forks.<p>

My plane landed at some airport in Seattle, one of the towns nearby my main destination. It felt weird since I hadn't made any of the arrangements for all of these flights. Those parents that I'd been given to were more than glad to assist. Yes, they had the money for it, and the time – at least it seemed that way – to help me with it all, but it honestly hurt me to realize that even if they didn't act like it, I must've been hurting them by just up and leaving them after so long.

I took a breath and pushed those thoughts into the back of my head, as best as I could. I didn't need anything else bringing me down since I was doing a pretty good job of it by myself. I couldn't stop feeling like something would go terribly wrong and then Charlie and the sister that I'd been told about would just hate me. I knew that if that happened, I could always go and live with Renee and Phil, but it still would be a gnawing sensation deep inside me for screwing up a relationship as important as either of those – the one with my father and the one with my sister.

I climbed into the back of the cab and handed the driver the address of the inn where I was to be staying. There were only a couple in the town, but with the number of open rooms that they had, it was pretty obvious that many people didn't stay in Forks – for whatever motive it was that they had.

When the driver entered the town, I could pretty much see why it wasn't much of a tourist attraction. The buildings were plain buildings with plain colors – namely grays and whites of different tints and shades. The sky was just as gray as the buildings were. There wasn't any rain falling to the ground, but there was a mist in the air and the clouds in the sky assisted with giving off that eerie, yet welcoming dark feeling about the weather.

I exited the back of the cab and headed to the trunk to grab my other duffel bag. I hadn't brought many things, but I decided I'd need something to keep my busy and occupied in the time I was trying to get my thoughts together to do what it was that needed to be done. I paid the driver little extra for having been polite. I was feeling oddly…content, despite the dreary weather.

The inside of the inn was as plainly colored as everything else in the town. I sighed, walking up to the check-in desk. It was a cozy feeling to the lobby area even with its incredible lack of décor. I checked myself in and then headed up to the room that I'd been given. The room had a bit more decoration to it and a splash of color here and there. I tossed my bags onto the small bed in the center of the room and then sat at the foot of the same. Next thing I knew, I was fast asleep. It was the middle of the day but the jetlag had caught up to me and I was exhausted. Tomorrow, I reassured myself, I'll make the calls and find him…

The next day had come quicker than I'd hoped. There had been a wakeup call to my room which tore me away from a very deep sleep. It had been an accident, the person doing the job hadn't gotten the room right, but I wasn't complaining. I had no idea how long I'd been asleep, but I was figured it was probably about time that I awoke and got started with my day.

I took a shower with slightly cold water to attempt to wake myself up a bit more so that I could become more focused. It helped, to a degree. It was enough. I got myself dressed. A pair of light blue, destroyed-style jeans, a white, short-sleeved tee, a gray hooded jacket, and gray Chucks. I hadn't realized until I stepped outside that I was pretty much blending in with the color scheme of the town. I didn't bother pulling my hood over my head since my hair was still slightly wet and there was a mist just like the day before.

I wandered around town aimlessly for a while, mainly just taking in sights and the people – getting a feel of what Forks was like. A half an hour had passed and I decided that maybe I should go and finally meet this Charlie Swan, and my sister. What was her name? Oh, Isabella! Right. I would need to remember that…

I pulled my phone out of my jacket pocket and searched through my memos for the one that I had saved as Charlie's address. I ran a hand through my hair, asking my way through town of how to get to that address. I ended up having to catch a cab. It wasn't too long of a drive, but it would have been too long of a walk if I'd tried it, or so I was told.

The driver pulled up to the home and I slid out of the back seat of the little, dingy yellow cab. I paid the driver and stood at the end of a gravel driveway, under the shade of a large tree that hung overhead. I stared at the door as if someone was going to read my mind and just open the door and beckon me. That would have been much easier to deal with than my trying to work the nerve up just to get to the door.

I jumped when a silver Volvo pulled up behind me and then froze when the guy that was driving stepped out. He golden eyes gave me a look that I wasn't sure how to take. He smirked and then walked up to me. He seemed to be uncomfortable all of a sudden, his smirk fading into a hard line. What did I do? He shook his head, seeming as if he was about to say something and then he simply passed and continued walking to the door. I followed suit. I needed to go in, too, right?

A girl around my height, and that sort of looked like me opened the door, a backpack flung over her shoulder. She looked at me curiously and then stepped out onto the top step. I decided to take a step back, a step down, since that top step wasn't enough to hold the three of us. The golden eyed man caught me before I could fall back. He quickly let me go once I was on my feet. I smiled uneasily and ran a hand through my hair, "Thank you." I told him, softly. I looked at the girl, "Um… Is-Is Charlie home?" I wasn't sure how to read her eyes or the expression that crossed across her face. I wondered if this was the sister that Renee had told me about.

The guy's eyes narrowed and he looked focused on me now. He looked at the girl who I'd assumed was my sister and then leaned into her, whispering something in her ear, much too soft for me to figure out what he was saying. I just hoped that it wasn't anything bad about me. Then again, what could he say badly about me? Neither one of them knew who I was.

She took a breath, "Charlie's at work." A pause. Another look I wasn't sure how to read, on both of their faces now. My stomach tightened out of nervousness and I frowned, "Do you know when he'll be back? I really need to talk to him." She nodded, "Later this afternoon." Another pause, "Um, today's a school day… Shouldn't you, you know, be at school right now?"

I swallowed. I guess I should have thought about that. School was out back at home. It wasn't for a break or anything; we just had an extended weekend. I sighed, my mind racing some more. I also didn't think about what I would do after I met Charlie and…and Bella. Was I going to go back home to my other parents? What about Renee?

A throat cleared, causing me to look up. "I-I'm sorry," I muttered, running a slightly shaky hand through my hair. "We're going to be late," the guy spoke this time, but apparently not to me. She nodded at him and then looked at me again. "I'll meet you at school, okay," she told him. They kissed and I quickly dropped my eyes to my shoes. I took in a breath as he walked by me and back to his car. I heard him chuckle and felt my face twist up again.

"Are you in school at all," she asked me.

I shrugged, "Sort of…" I tilted my head, "You… wouldn't happen to be Bella… would you?"

Her eyebrows slid together and she nodded. It looked like she was surprised I knew her name, but it seemed also like it was fake surprise. As if she was sort of waiting for me to ask. "What's your name?"

"Amber. Valentine." I responded, softly. I took a very deep breath this time, "You probably won't believe this, but I'm your sister." I sort of blurted out. I felt the words rush out against my will. I just hoped that she was able to understand them.

This was turning out to be a very awkward meeting. This wasn't the way that I had hoped it would go, but why would anyone hope for an awkward meeting? They may expect it, but not hope for it. My constant rambling at myself in my head was probably what was making this whole situation much more awkward. I shook my head, hearing her ask me a question. My face slid together, confused.

"I have to go to school… Do you want to come?" There was another emotion in her eyes, her face staying blank. I just nodded, following her to the Chevy truck that was parked on the gravel. It looked old, but it also seemed like a dumpster treasure to me. The first automobile that I'd wanted to drive was a Chevy truck, so maybe that was why I found the truck to be fascinating.

When she started the truck, I couldn't help but to jump. The sound was horrible. I doubted it was supposed to sound like that, but then again, it was obviously an old truck after all, right?

I felt Bella's eyes on me as pulled onto the street. She quickly returned them to the road once she'd fully pulled out and drove to the school.


End file.
